


Coffee, Chocolate, and Confessions

by RabbitTankSparkling



Series: MakoAnn Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Romance, Valentine's Day, no beta we die like ren, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitTankSparkling/pseuds/RabbitTankSparkling
Summary: “What do you mean!?” Ann’s shriek nearly cracked Akira’s glasses. He hadn’t seen her this high-strung since… well, since she’d first realized that she liked Makoto, actually.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Series: MakoAnn Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: MakoAnnWeek2020





	Coffee, Chocolate, and Confessions

Ann was freaking out.

Akira could tell because late in the afternoon, as he’d been in the middle of a heated debate with Morgana about the merits of salmon versus tuna, all 180 centimeters of Ann Takamaki had burst through the door of the empty Leblanc, immediately and dramatically collapsing into her usual seat at the bar.

“Akira,” she’d mumbled into her sleeve as she laid her head on the bartop. “I’m freaking out.”

“Is Mika being rude again?” He didn’t expect it to be so, of course, but better to start the questions somewhere as he pulled down the components of Ann’s usual (Blue Mountain, lighter-side-of-dark roast, white mocha).

“No, not her,” said Ann to her sleeve. “She retired from being a bitch ages ago.”

“Well, whatever’s wrong, we can help you solve it!” Akira couldn’t help but grin just a bit as Morgana puffed out his chest. He’d long since gotten over his infatuation with Ann, seemingly having redirected that energy into being as good a friend to her as he could. Akira really was proud of the little fur goblin.

“Thanks, Mona.” Ann finally sat up, no doubt roused by the smell of roasting Blue Mountain. “No, it’s just… it’s Valentine’s Day next week.” She twirled the end of one pigtail between her fingers, a lifelong nervous habit, searching for the words. “And it’s… I wanna tell Makoto how I feel about her.”

“Mmm. Butterflies?” Akira was no stranger to the concept, of course; his first Valentine’s Day and subsequent White Day with Ryuji had been nerve wracking beyond belief in the lead-up, to say nothing of the addition of Haru the following year.

Ann wailed, clutching her head in her hands with the forlorn look of the truly vexed lover. “How do you do it, Akira!? How the hell are you so…  _ smooth? _ ”

Akira blinked. “What… makes you think I’m  _ smooth, _ exactly?” The moment the words left his mouth, however, he could tell that he’d made a mistake. He knew this because Ann bolted upright, palms flat on the table, looking absolutely scandalized.

“What do you  _ mean!? _ ” Ann’s shriek nearly cracked Akira’s glasses. He hadn’t seen her this high-strung since… well, since she’d first realized that she liked Makoto, actually. “You… you’re always smooth! That’s, like, your thing! You’re the smooth one in the group!” She was pacing now, back and forth along the floor of the shop as he finished preparing her cup. “I’ve seen the way you flirt with Haru and Ryuji! You just  _ say _ stuff, without getting flustered, and I need to know how to do that if I’m gonna look good when I give Makoto her chocolates!” The blonde huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face that had come loose in the flailing as she sat back down.

Akira hummed, watching with pride as Ann seemed to mellow out with the intake of coffee. It always made him happy to see people enjoy his creations, but none more so than his trusted Thieves. Helping Ann realize that she liked Makoto had been challenging enough on its own. He knew Makoto felt the same way, so that wasn’t an issue. But to help Ann be  _ smooth _ about it…

“You need practice,” he said plainly. When Ann opened her mouth to interject, he continued before she could verbally trample him again. “I’m only as…  _ smooth _ as I am with Haru and Ryuji because I’ve been with them for a while.” He set about cleaning up the siphons as usual, falling into automatic routine as his Thief-brain formulated its plot. “There’s a cafe in Kichijoji, next to the darts place. Bring your chocolates there on the 14th and you can do a dry run with me before you meet Makoto.”

Ann’s eyes lit up, and the only reason she didn’t lunge over the counter to wrap Akira up in a hug was that she’d tried it before and knew the angle was all wrong. “You’d do that for me!? Akira, you’re a lifesaver! Okay, I’m gonna go practice my delivery. This is gonna be the best Valentine’s Day confession Makoto’s ever  _ seen! _ ” The blonde hurricane bounced from her seat, dashing out the door and leaving her mostly-full coffee steaming on the counter.

Akira huffed, just a bit, unable to keep the fond smile off his face. Nobody could ever accuse Ann Takamaki of being anyone else. Even the abandoned Blue Mountain didn’t faze him this time as he hurriedly grabbed for his phone.

“Hey, Makoto. It’s me. So, about that question you had about Valentine’s Day…”

  
  


That Sunday, Ann was seated outside the cafe Akira had mentioned, leg bouncing a mile a minute in a habit she’d picked up from Ryuji. Akira was due to meet her any minute now, and then she’d go on to meet Makoto afterwards. This was fine. She could do this. If she kept saying it over and over, maybe it’d become true. She futzed with the wrapping on the chocolates she’d made, wishing she could just jump forward in time to the point when she and Makoto were happy girlfriends and---

“A-Ann!?”

Her blood froze, and she was pretty sure the Earth had just stopped spinning. There was no way Makoto was here right now, with Ann’s chocolates on full display, with the  _ note that very clearly read “Makoto” in big bright letters on the outside-- _

There was no way Makoto could be here. So Ann turned, ready to be proven right, and was proven so, so wrong instead. Because there stood Makoto, aghast, clutching a decoratively-wrapped box with a note reading “Ann” clearly visible.

Ann opened and closed her mouth, like a fish trying desperately to learn to breathe air for the first time.

“Uh.”

  
  


From across the street, Akira and his co-conspirators giggled at the lovestruck lesbians currently gaping at each other.

“Dude, you really did a good job with this.” Ryuji bumped his shoulder against Akira’s own on his left. Meanwhile, on his right, Haru leaned into his side without a care in the world, threading her fingers into Akira’s free hand.

“Ryu-chan is right. I don’t know if they ever would have gotten out of their own heads without your little scheme.”

Akira blushed, reaching his arms around the shoulders of his partners, and smiled.

“Scheming’s what we do, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> background pegoryuharu because you know me
> 
> the art for today was drawn by portbow on twitter! https://twitter.com/portbow/status/1315353116066279424?s=21


End file.
